


Reset the Night

by Go_Beyond



Series: A series of resets [1]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Dark 707 | Choi Luciel, Depressed 707 | Choi Luciel, Other, Reset Theory (Mystic Messenger)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:20:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25744993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Go_Beyond/pseuds/Go_Beyond
Summary: After MC resets from his route to another's, he is left to experience the memories by himself in the silence of the night."Tick tock, time is running out."
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel/Main Character
Series: A series of resets [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1867540
Kudos: 18





	Reset the Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blixeon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blixeon/gifts).



> Thank you for the camera idea Kasey! I wrote this for Katie, thank you for completing my route, now take some more angst.

The covers clung uncomfortably to his skin, a false, jeering caress of the warmth he had lost in the last week. With an irritated grunt, Saeyoung flung the covers off of his chest, the cool steel of his necklace fell to his chest, causing a small shiver to spread across his clavicle. His eyes were having a hard time adjusting to the darkness that covered his room, a small sigh escaping his lips as he stole a glance at his alarm clock, knowing the time would make no difference on how restless his body felt. 

“Three fifty eight.” Saeyoung said with a resigned sigh as he turned his eyes up towards the ceiling, a grimace taking the place of his once emotionless face. 

His eyes scanned over the ceiling, his mind fighting back the memories of the glow in the dark stars that he and MC had put up together. His dull, green stars that he had put up years ago paling against the bright blue stars that they had picked out together and again he felt sick as he swallowed back the tears that threatened to spill over his pale, sunken in cheeks. Afterall, what was the point in taking care of yourself when the love of your life doesn’t even remember that you were once her lover and protector?

His head hit the pillow once again as his phone lit up as some form of sadistic torture from whoever it is that gave him free will during his creation. He heaved a heavy sigh as he unlocked his phone, keeping his eyes focused on the bottom of the screen to avoid looking at the face of the MC that had reset, leaving him to suffer by himself. 

Although a part of him knew that MC had no choice, there was nowhere else to go once they had their time in the sun, Saeran was safe, he and MC had gotten engaged, and they had a long run together from start to finish… So why was this lump in his throat unmoving? Why was the shaking in his voice clearest when he spoke of their past? And why, out of all the things left behind, why did he want to completely decode and destroy the messenger in which MC spent so much time?

Saeyoung swallowed heavily as he opened the app, checking a couple of his texts before tapping on the chatroom icon to see MC and Zen sitting in a chat. An uncomfortable weight settled on his chest, nearly suffocating him before he clicked out of the app, brushing a hot tear off of his cheek as his phone hit the floor on the other side of the room with a loud thunk. 

No matter what he did or how much he cried, the things he wanted to destroy the most wouldn’t break. Not himself, not the messenger app he had supposedly created, and his phone was probably the hardest thing to break. 

Saeyoung wasn’t sure how much time had passed during the time he stared up at the stars in his room, but time will only pass as quickly as he wishes anyways. Tossing and turning had become routine for him, no position comfortable enough to fall asleep as the bitter reality set in that sleeping alone was something he was simply not built for. He heaved yet another sigh as he turned onto his side, a gleam from the nightstand catching his eye as he did so. With one fluid motion, he turned on his bedside table lamp and took the object off of it’s charger from the table.

A wave of guilt washed over him as he realized this was the camera that MC had bought him for his birthday. He had used it during the time they were together but he had completely forgotten about its existence as he allowed himself to sink deeper into depression as time trudged on. Hesitantly, he pressed the power button before scrolling to the gallery, closing his eyes as he sucked in a deep breath through his chapped lips. Carefully, he opened his eyes, blowing out the breath he had been holding before his eyes focused on the small screen in front of him.

Memories flashed as he began to flit through the photos they had taken turns taking, some of them blurry, others set to a timer so they could stand next to each other to take a photo together. As he clicked through the photos, he could feel his hands shaking as he did so, tears obscuring the photos to the point where the photos appeared as colorful blobs of nothingness. A choked sob escaped his lips as his arm came up to shield his eyes from the light of the camera, the darkness doing little to alleviate the fire that was spreading through his chest. There was nothing he could do to get these times back, to get the memories back, or for MC to be able to relish in them with him again, because they were gone, off to find happiness elsewhere while he continued to rot in his room.

There was a sense of betrayal that lingered in the back of his mind, only because there was no warning, no goodbye, or a letter that explained the implications of their star crossed affair. He went to sleep with MC in his arms only to wake up alone, all traces of their memory washed, with only his memories left to linger of their love. Quickly, he cleared his throat, rubbing his eyes roughly with his palms as he picked up the camera once again, his thumb pressing the “next” arrow almost mechanically as he focused his eyes on the smile that he had cherished for so long. 

As he got to the last of the photo, a tall sunflower was captured in the frame with a wide blue sky serving as its backdrop. Saeyoung sighed as he flicked his lamp off once more, the only light in the room was the small camera screen that he held above him as he examined the flower. It was a photo he had planned to show MC after coming home from a long drive but it was something that was put into the back of his mind for one reason or another. Saeyoung realized that most of the pictures in the camera were things that reminded him of MC, whether it was the location they had gone to or the composition of the photo, these were all things that came to mind when he thought about MC. 

In the silence of the room, he rolled onto his side, facing the empty side of the bed that he spent many night curled up on, trying to catch any small mark the MC had left behind, from their smell to the wrinkles in the bedsheet, he didn’t want to forget any of it. 

Carefully, Saeyoung brought the camera up to his face, flicking on the camera as he turned off the flash, but he had the camera pointed to MC’s side of the bed. Quickly, he took a picture and turned the camera off as he gently placed it back on the nightstand, his feet touching the cold cement that served as his floor as he strode across the room and picked up his phone.

Without even bothering to go back to his bed, he sat where he had retrieved his phone and opened the messenger once again, taking note of the fact that Zen had just left the chatroom that they had shared just minutes before. Saeyoung knew that there was nothing he could do that would bring MC back to him, all he could do was protect them and hope that they would eventually come back to him under their own terms. Afterall, the only thing he had ever wanted for everyone was their happiness in place of his own. 

He bit at his thumbnail quietly as he debated whether or not to open the chatroom, afraid of the things that he might say if given the chance to speak again so soon. After a couple minutes of an internal struggle, he quickly hit the “enter chatroom” button and was met with an enthusiastic greeting as soon as he entered, causing his heart to swell as he quickly fell back into their old routine of banter and light hearted jabs at one another. 

707 > 6:06am > “Even if I can’t be ur knight in shining armor to protect u, I at least want to be able to tell the knight where the villain is. I have to go to sleep now! V busy! Laterz.” 

With a sigh, Saeyoung turned his phone off as he went back to his bed, his knees giving out as he sat on his bed. His face was still wet from the crying he had done earlier and even though his body felt weak from it, he still wasn’t sure if this was enough to make him tired. He laid down on his back as he looked up at the stars on his ceilings once more, putting his arms behind his head as he did so. 

_ Wherever they go, I am sure to follow.  _

With that thought in mind, Saeyoung’s eyes slowly slid shut, the lack of weight on the other side of the bed was thankfully not what weighed him down that night. 


End file.
